general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Naxiefan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Naxiefan page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or Lovealways5671! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 17:01, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Random Stuff You haven't even read the House of Hades yet? You should really hurry. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 00:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you go to the wikia for those books? I wouldn't really suggest going on there until you've read all the books, though. You could get really spoiled. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 00:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) HIIIII Welcome to the Naxie lovers club ummm I was wondering if you could finish Maxie's storylines for me...I have the pictures covered already-Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Response to your message---Happy New Year Yeah i never thought i would find another Naxie fan either and same here i never get to talk about them ever with anyone! They are the cutest couple ever!!!!!! Happy New Year to you too and Franco's pic looks fine--Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Naxie Heyyy sorry about that I was just soooooo eager to get those pics up!!!! I usually do the pics for Naxie and Nathan and Maxie's individual pages but feel free to continue doing the write ups and I will look through them and fix if need be or add more details--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay sounds good! and You are very welcome! Ikr like it was the best episode ever!!!!!!! and if you ever need any help with anything on this site just message me and i'll try and help :) ---Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey I will update the Naxie page tomorrow with a write up and pics!!!! A side note: what grade are you in? --Lantefan2012 (talk) 06:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, Thanks for the write ups!!! I promise to put in more details and pic either tonight or tomorrow!!!! --Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Heyyy I will update Naxie's page later and their individual pages later as well!!!! --Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Julian's pic That one looks more formal though. Don't use that nickname on the wiki. I guess I have to follow Lantefan2012 even though I uploaded a new picture of Julian killing Mickey. Add storylines on Ned, Liv, Anna, and Ava. Also, adjust Ava's pic. IBandGHrules (talk) 23:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey I plan on adding more details to Naxie's page and Nathan and Maxie individual pages as well and I will try to update the pages that User:IBandGHrules wanted me to update... I'm gonna aim for trying to finish it this weekend before my classes start to pick up because when they do I'm gonna try not to be on here too much --Lantefan2012 (talk) 02:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I see that you keep having a profile pic war with one of the other users on here about Joe Scully, Jr. (Richard Steinmetz). You should ask an admin to decide which pic should be his profile pic. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 01:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Lol. He may be just doing that to annoy you. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Naxie write up If you want to add more details to the paragraphs that are short that would be great! --Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Favorite GH Scenes (excluding Naxie) Besides Naxie, what other scenes do you like on GH?IBandGHrules (talk) 02:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) WHY? Dillon acts dumb, Nathan looks like he took a huge dump, Jake is too big and dumb, Sonny is too aggressive, Morgan is illogical, and Denise is an evil, scheming, gross-looking woman. IBandGHrules (talk) 17:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Dillon Pic It's okay! I understand and yes I would change it. You and IBandGHrules are siblings right? --Lantefan2012 (talk) 19:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay that wat i thought and ur welcome! Wat is the meaning behind his username?--Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks for explaining that It has been driving me crazy not knowing...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Summer Lol umm so how's ur summer going?--Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Good and mine is really good I've been working hanging with friends and my dog--Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Yup its been fun--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Sabrina's baby Her baby is most likely Michael's because she hasn't been with Calos since February or March unless she is 7 or months and it would be more realistic if she conceived in June, when they made love for the first time, or sometime in there, sooo then she would only be 3 or 4 months and then they also made love again on screen in September as well. So it would make more sense that the baby is Michael's. Plus Sabrina told Felix that it can't be anyone else's baby. --Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Sakey's Page I really need to update Saky's page, but haven't really had the time. I'll try tho